


zombie apocalypse

by blue_glitch



Series: stuff I've written [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minecraft, Other, Zombie Apocalypse, implied charisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_glitch/pseuds/blue_glitch
Summary: Sans, Papyrus and Toriel get stuck in a zombie apocalypse.(it's basically modded Minecraft.)
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: stuff I've written [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192217
Kudos: 1





	zombie apocalypse

Sans was the first to wake up. Not too far away were his girlfriend, his brother and a book. All around was a wasteland, trees the only sign of shelter. 

“heya, pap, t!”  When they didn’t respond he decided to look at the book to pass time.

_ Hello. _

_ You don’t know who i am don’t you? _

_ I am W, refer to me as female and only ever call me by that name. _

“nice to meet you, ‘w’”

_ You are in the midst of a zombie apocalypse. _

“seriously w?”

_ The world here works differently, for example; you all have the same hp, although here it’s referred to as health. _

“the same health, eh?”

_ One thing that will definately be a favorite change among you is the fact that LOVE doesn’t exist in this world. _

“damn, w, that is my favorite change. thanks.”

_ Look at your left arm, you should see a bar. _

Looking to his left arm, he saw what the book told him; a bar.

_ The squares are items that you have, in the first square there should be this book, the rest should be empty, except for the last one, this square should have three dots in it. _

“and it does.”

_ If you press this you will see your entire inventory and any armor you’re wearing. There also should be a book. This will show the different recipes that you can craft, I’ve also changed it slightly from its original programming- _

“original programming? what are you? a glitch? a creator? you have an awful lot of questions you need to answer w.”

_ if you hover your hand over it, it will show what it does, and what you need to craft it, if you do the same with a block, it will show you what you need to acquire it. _

“nice, i’m beginning to think of you as less of the horrible person who trapped us here and more like a friend.”

_ If you leave your inventory by pressing the button again you should be able to see ten of what look like chicken drumsticks, that’s your hunger, the amount you need to eat. If it gets to three left, you won’t be able to run, if it runs out then you will lose health until you have half a heart. _

“that wouldn’t be good would it?”

_ The water droplets above it are the amount of water you need to drink, the system works the same as hunger but be careful, because if you drink water that isn’t clean you will get thirst for ten seconds. Here is a list of all the other things you need to know. _

Just before Sans was going to read the list of things he needed to know, Toriel and Papyrus woke up, they were obviously in need of some explaining and a drink.

“SANS! YOU WOKE UP BEFORE US!”

“well, i  **wasted** all my sleep earlier.”

“SANS! THAT MAKES NO SENSE!”

“Papyrus.” toriel toriel said, barely containing her laughter “We’re in a waste- WE’RE IN A WASTELAND!”

“yeah, this book helps though i’m just gonna ya know, read the list of things we need to know then if you want to you can read the important stuff here that you absolutely need to read otherwise you’re like going to dust.”

“O-OK THEN, READ AWAY.”

  
“ _ the zombies, starting from day 20 will start to mutate.  _ isn't  that how viruses work? anyway,  _ on day 20 they will be able to appear in caves, on 30 they will become quieter and the same goes for day 40, on day 50 they will able to sense you from further away, on day 60 they will be able to follow you for longer, on day 70 they will be able to sense you from through blocks,  _ blocks?  _ on day 80 nothing will happen, on day 90 they will be able to break blocks, on day 99 they will be able to build, on day 100 they will disappear, you will be safe." _

“This seems extremely dangerous.”

“the list doesn’t stop there either.”

“Go ahead.”

“ _ After day 100 you will be able to go home, but beware, the next generation will be brought here too. Good luck, -w  _

_ “p.s a little heads up- you can break blocks with your fist, it won’t harm you.” _

“Well this is going to be fun.” Toriel muttered sarcastically.

“I DON’T KNOW MISS TORIEL, THIS SEEMS LIKE IT’S GOING TO BE DIFFICULT, LIKE A GOOD PUZZLE! MAYBE IT WILL FUN!” Papyrus answered, obviously not understanding what she meant.


End file.
